


kiss me there.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It'd be better if I showed you rather than tell you. Can I show you how bad I wanna be to you, Mrs. Clause?" Harry dropped his head down to kiss Louis' shoulder as he let out a soft moan, trailing up to his ear painfully slow, tongue grazing his lobe. "Can I show you how <em>good</em> I can make you feel by being bad?" "Please.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>aka Louis is feeling festive and hopes Harry enjoys the early Christmas 'present' he's about to gift him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me there.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idfk why i wrote this. i just felt like i had to do something for the holidays and considering i can only manage to write smut these days, this happened. hope you enjoy! ♥ Zee.

Louis couldn't stop giggling as he looked at himself in the mirror, turning around to admire the way the white and red stripped holiday panties shaped to his ass, making it look fuller. He bit his lip fumbling with the small bow on the front and hoped that Harry enjoyed unwrapping his early Christmas present. Louis sat down on the toilet to pull on some long black boots he stole from one of his sisters and topped off his outfit with a Santa hat and a lollipop sucked in between his lips. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room, sitting on the edge of the love seat as Harry laid on the long couch wearing nothing but boxer briefs, an arm tucked snugly under his head. "Hey, Santa, baby."

Harry looked away from the TV playing Home Alone and the moment their gazes locked, he sat up straight, eyes widening as he swallowed thickly. "Shit.. hi."

Louis laughed, popping the lollipop from his mouth and walking over to Harry slowly, purposely swinging his hips and hoping he was succeeding in looking as seductive as possible. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and shut off the TV before climbing on top of Harry's lap and straddling him, ass rubbing against his exposed thighs. He placed a hand against his chest and pushed him back down against the couch, candy coated tongue sliding over his boyfriend's lips. "Have you been a good boy this year, Santa?"

"Mm.. don't know, Mrs. Clause," Harry smirked, bringing his hands up to rub over Louis' thighs, leading to his hips and finally covering his ass, squeezing tightly. "You tell me. Have I been good to you?"

"You could always be better.." Louis whispered, rolling his hips back against the strong hands gripping him, a shiver rolling down his spine. "No such thing as being _too_ good."

"Maybe I'm tired of being a good boy, though. Maybe I wanna be bad.. and do bad things. Would I be on the naughty list if I do bad things for just one night?"

"Depends on what kind of bad things you have planned." Louis raised his eyebrows and pushed the lollipop between his lips, sucking on it loudly before popping it back out and sliding his tongue over sticky twin flesh.

"It'd be better if I showed you rather than tell you. Can I show you how bad I wanna be to you, Mrs. Clause?" Harry dropped his head down to kiss Louis' shoulder as he let out a soft moan, trailing up to his ear painfully slow, tongue grazing his lobe. "Can I show you how _good_ I can make you feel by being bad?"

"Please.." Louis moaned and he quickly realized he went out of character, but couldn't be bothered to care. He was throbbing in places that were confined by the tiny panties and his skin had goosebumps from the need he felt to be touched everywhere by Harry. "Be my naughty boy, Santa.."

Harry smirked and reached a hand up to grip Louis' chin tightly, bringing their lips together in a hard embrace that quickly eased into a kiss that left the both of them panting and desperate for more. Though, Harry had other plans as he grabbed Louis' wrists as hands were traveling past his navel and pinned his arms behind his back, gruff voice demanding for him to keep them there until told otherwise. Harry proceeded to reach up to grab the hair sticking out from under the hat and pulled his head back to slide his thick, hot tongue down the length of his neck, across his collarbones, and traced the tattooed that littered his body, all while grinding up against him, hard cock rubbing against Louis' ass. "Fuck, you're so hot, baby.."

"I'm all yours, _daddy_.." Louis moaned, sucking in a deep breath as Harry palmed at his dick that was throbbing painfully, every movement making him rub against the soft material of the panties. "D-do your worst."

"Lay back for me, princess.. Let me cherish your body right."

Louis eagerly obeyed, falling back on the couch between Harry's long legs and lifting his arms about his head to grasp the arm in anticipation. Harry shifted onto his knees his tugged Louis' legs open as far as they could go, dipping down to place a soft kiss along his thigh where a hidden _H_ rested for his lover's eyes to see only. He continued to place smooches upward until he reached the hem of the panties, tonguing along the crease making Louis squirm and moan as he leaned his head back as much as possibly, lifting his hips up in the same motion. But strong hands held him down, silently demanding him to keep still as Harry thumbed at his throbbing hole through the thin material and his hot mouth gnawed at his cock that was now visibly outlined. Louis shuttered and whimpered, damn near purred as a ghost of a beg rested on the tip of his tongue, though he knew it would be useless because damn Harry was about the most patient man in the world and when he set his mind out to tease him, he could be there for hours on end.

Fingers tugged at the hem of the panties and Louis opened his heavy lids to watch Harry as he slipped long digits inside of the tight space to slip his dick out enough for the head to peak out from under the fabric. Harry licked at the exposed area and the dam in Louis' throat, his moans bouncing off the walls and echoing through the silent apartment as his boyfriend continued to drive him insane with every second that passed, his mouth never failing to do wonders. Harry bit at whatever flesh he could, pulling and teasing, sucking loudly at the drops of precome that seeped from the opening slit and moaned in approval as he looked up at Louis through lust blown eyes. He ached to touch his cheek or run his fingers through his curls, but he has learned the hard way that Harry doesn't take disobedience well and considering Louis _hated_ to be told he can't do something, it added to the thrill of being completely and utterly at his whim.

Harry leaned back after a few long teasing moments to grab one of Louis' legs and lifted it up in the air, unzipping one boot as he kissed at whatever skin was exposed, sliding it off and tossing it over the back of the couch carelessly. He tongued at Louis' ankles before placing the limb on his shoulder and doing the exact same thing to the other leg then reached down to grip the hem of the panties and slowly pulled them off. He balled them up and slipped them inside of his own boxers and Louis watched in awe, his whole body feeling as it was set on fire as Harry rubbed the panties against his cock, rolling his hips forward before sliding his hand out, panties left in place, and leaned forward, Louis' legs bending at the knees. He started from his navel, kissing down in a straight path until he reached Louis' quivering hole that pulsed with anticipation, the older man trembling so hard with need that his moans turned into soft whines and cries that were barely audible. Harry easily slipped his tongue inside of him and Louis automatically arched up against the hot flesh, a deep groan rolling out of him as nails scratched the leather material of the couch and his toes curled so deeply they nearly cramped. The asshole flicked his tongue in and out of him teasingly, sucked on the meaty flesh around his hole, spit against him and swirled the saliva around the pink rim before sliding a long finger inside of him with no warning whatsoever, sending Louis over the edge. 

Thick precome spilled from him as he cried out his boyfriend's name and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, kicking one of his legs against Harry's shoulder. "You f-fucking asshole.."

"Now, now, Mrs. Clause. That's no way to talk to Santa, is it now?"

"Haz.."

" _Is it_?"

"N-no.." Louis muttered out as he closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep another moan from rolling out as Harry moved the finger within him.

"What do you say?"

"Sorry.. sorry, daddy.."

"Such a naughty girl," Harry tsked and Louis whimpered when he felt the absence of his finger from his hole that squeezed desperate to cling onto nothing but cold air. "Think you might need to be punished. On your knees, baby. Wait for me."

Louis didn't watch Harry as he retreated, simply turned around on the couch and did as he was told, pressing his moist forehead against the couch in hopes of gaining some kind of coolness, his body feeling as if it were two seconds from exploding. Harry returned minutes later naked and Louis knew that he took his time on purpose, the fucking jerk, sliding in place behind him, between his spread legs. After a few seconds, Louis heard the cling of handcuffs that were placed around his wrists, arms bound behind his back, then the hem of a vibrator, which Harry pressed against his hole and Louis' soft scream was muffled by the leather beneath him. Harry's large hands spread his thick cheeks and a cold liquid was poured against the crack of his ass, spread by the tip of the vibrator and it wasn't long before the toy was sunken into him slowly, just enough to stretch him out but not enough to give him any real pleasure. He was left aching and pleading silently to just be fucked so thoroughly that he'd be satisfied until the new year.

Harry wasn't finished with him just yet as leather straps glided against his skin, pulled away for a few seconds then returned in a cycle so that Louis wouldn't expect the first wave. Harry smacked the whip against his ass twice in the row and Louis cried out, feeling the burn already rising against his skin as he arched and sat back, but was quickly pushed into position by Harry's strong hands. He was hit twice more before Harry decided it was enough and he'd, no doubt, have evidence to prove he received a nice punishment in the morning via angry red lines decorating his skin. Harry reached up to slip the hat off Louis' hat, grabbing his hair and tugging him upright, pressing his body against him to push the vibrator deeper within his aching hole. "Who owns you, baby?"

"Y-you.. fuck, you own me. P-please.."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Need you.. to fuck me.." Louis choked as he rolled his own hips back, sending the toy deeper inside.

"So fucking needy, God.. I love it." Harry slipped his free hand over Louis' cock, gripping it lightly and stroking him teasingly as he rubbed the tip of his nose against his lover's neck. "Think you deserve it, baby? Think this pretty ass deserves my big dick, hm?"

"Y-yes.. yes, yes, yes.. please.."

"Promise me you'll be a good princess for daddy.."

"I p-promise. Fuck, I promise."

Louis felt Harry smile against his neck and seconds later the vibrator was pulled from his weeping hole, replaced by the hot flesh it craved so much. Louis shivered against his lover, weakly moaning as he silently thanked him with clenching walls as rotating hips before he was pushed down and Harry didn't waste any time pounding into him with hard thrusts. His larges hands gripped his hips tightly and slammed into him, sounds of slapping skin bouncing off the walls and Louis lost his cool when he found the bundled nerves inside of him, mercilessly attacking his prostate. Louis could barely hear over the blood pulsing in his ears as Harry complimented him, telling him how good he was and how much he loved his ass, and the only way he could response was by his loud moans and eager thrusts against his pleasured punishment, squeezing out begs of _more, harder_ which Harry granted without protest.

It wasn't long before Louis crumbled and came so hard that he shook from head to toe and his body stilled as he pressed his face into the couch and bit into the leather until the wave washed over him. Harry didn't stop, continuing to pound into him till he reached his own climax and only then did he drive himself as far as he could possibly go and coated his weak, ruined walls with his hot, thick come. When Louis regained control of his muscles, he rotated his hips against Harry's dick, milking him for every drop he had to offer before he pulled out, leaving his hole gasping and dripping as he fell against the couch. Harry fingered at his hole against to collect some of the excess come and Louis couldn't help but moan at the sounds of him licking his fingers messily and smacking his lips before bringing his hand up to Louis' mouth to do the same. Louis licked at the digits and palms as best as he could, sucking the index finger into his mouth and moaning around it, teasing his lover and smirking as he heard the rumble of a groan low in his throat.

"Fuck, you're such a dirty boy." Harry mumbled, added with a slap against his ass before leaning forward to kiss the hallow dimples on the small of his back. "Love you so much."

"Love you, too, baby.. Let me touch you.."

Harry complied and removed the handcuffs before the two of them changed positions back to Harry laying down and Louis on top of him, their sensitive, wet, flaccid lengths caressing as he laid across his body and kissed his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

Together, they fell asleep with the lights of their first Christmas tree illuminating the living room and their hearts beating in sync.


End file.
